


Maybe, If I Close My Eyes

by GotBanX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but right now it's just full of angst, i'm not sure, maybe next time?, maybe smut?, mentions of other participants of No Mercy, probably next time, sorry...but no smut was included, starts during No Mercy era, will have fluff eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotBanX/pseuds/GotBanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your jealousy is showing man!” I.M smiled and Jooheon laughed. Hyungwon would have laughed as well, if only those words meant the joke that Jooheon was implying. If only those words where just a joke to Hyungwon as well.</p><p>Hyungwon was not sure whether ending up being in a group with the man he crushed was a blessing or a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage 1: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been long since I've written a chaptered fanfic so I hope my skills are not rusty. It will not have a lot of chapters, probably 2 or 3 since I'm still testing waters. The chapter will not be long either. This is more of a test rather than a real thing. (Hopefully I will pass) Hope you can enjoy. Thank you.

“Your jealousy is showing man!” I.M smiled and Jooheon laughed. Hyungwon would have laughed as well, if only those words meant the joke that Jooheon was implying. If only those words where just a joke to Hyungwon as well. In that case, the tall male would have laughed more honestly, would have hit Jooheon harder, would not have looked through the window again as they were leaving. 

However, the truth was that Hyungwon was in fact jealous. And it was making him grow insane.  
Hyungwon had dropped his eyes on his trainee mate Shin Hoseok ever since he saw him. However, he shrugged it off as simply the urge to make friends. Friendship, companionship is something a human strives for, a basic survival need. And a friend was something Hyungwon was looking for at that particular moment. He did not want to live this nightmare by himself. Moreover, Hoseok seemed to be a fun, caring and hardworking person, a vocalist just like Hyungwon, so he thought that both of them might manage to tag along. 

But then, whenever the other trainees saw them together, they began making comments on how good looking the two where, giving them a ‘pair’ name and even commenting on how beautiful their children would look. Hyungwon laughed to their comments, but deep down they were making him realize that the urge he has for Hoseok was not a friendship one, but something deeper. 

When he realized this, he began burying this feeling down again. There was no way that he would let such feelings show. He was living in a dorm filled with males. If one of them ever realized that this beautiful male who stole the heart of many females with his looks was interested in one of them, they would surly avoid him to the point of hating him. That was when Hyungwon realized how mean he and everyone else in the group had been to Changkyun. Because he was now imagining that same situation on him, a situation where he was blamed and almost hated for something that was not entirely his fault. Therefore, he even decided to open up with the youngest more and try to make him feel more welcome.  
And here it was, the last week before the seven members who had the luck to debut where chosen, and Hoseok’s team just HAD TO pick a sexy concept. Hyungwon made excuses to go spy on them very often. Whenever they paused for a few moments, had a break or had to leave, he passed in front of Hoseok’s team practice room and look inside. However, unlike what Jooheon and Changkyun thought, he was not there to spy and judge, but to keep an eye on Hoseok. This sounded weird even in his mind. However, his mind worked like that. If a man like him wanted Hoseok, imagine how much more those female dancers would want him. Not only had they had the chance to dance next to him like that, but also to touch him and spend a lot of time with him in that stupid room. Moreover, the way Hoseok looked at a few of the dancers seemed to imply something in Hyungwon’s mind that may or may not be true. 

Hyungwon was somewhat relieved that this was the last week of No Mercy. Because Hyungwon had already, six out of the seven line up ready in his mind. He knew that results might be surprising, but not so much. In his opinion, this new group would have the three rappers, especially Jooheon. Changkyun was surprisingly good and also very fresh, so Hyungwon believed he would make it in as well. And #Gun was good regardless of his many defects. Then obviously Hyunwoo. If not for his great voice, he would make it in with his dancing. Kihyun was an amazing vocalist, and the only one who could give him a good competition was Hoseok. So those where already six members. Three vocalists where left. Hyungwon was not delusional enough to go around saying that he was one of the best vocalists. Even when others praised him, he would not believe it. And which god was ever on Hyungwon’s side to give him the luck to be the one chosen out of three? So for Hyungwon, this was a massive relieve since this would be the last time he will get to spend so much time around Hoseok. They would obviously be in the same company, but they will only meet by chance or if they happen to make plans beforehand. And the taller male was not planning to make any plans with the elder male. 

Still, during the last week, Hyungwon simply could not avoid the drive to look into the window of the blasted practice room, and each time Hyungwon was dying inside with envy. He even began avoiding Hoseok throughout the whole week. Whenever they meet, Hyungwon would just fake a smile, nod and walk away. All because he could not handle it. He noticed that Hoseok was trying to get his attention, seeing him wave or smile from the corner of his eyes. However, the tall vocalist believed that this was all for his own benefit. The quicker this week will pass, the better, because practicing the group choreography with Hoseok closed in the same room as him was killing him inside.


	2. Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X is formed, and they spend the first night at seven members in their dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not much of a Hyungwonho chapter, but more of a development between the whole group. I did not plan for the chapter to be this long but when I began writing I could not stop! Hyungwonho will return in the next chapter.

“The fourth trainee to debut is,” that pause was making all of their hearts shatter each time. He was taking too long to call out a name. For the remaining six those few seconds felt like a year. “The fourth trainee to debut it is...Hyungwon, congratulations.” The tall vocalist could not believe it. He clapped because the others clapped. He almost stumbled down the stairs. In his mind all that was happening was not real. How could he have been called? Jooheon, Kihyun and Hyunwoo where already standing on the platforms and Hyungwon did not understand how he could be there, right next to the ones whom he looked up to. No, this was not possible. He was sure that Hyung-Soo made a mistake. 

“The seventh trainee to debut is,” Hyungwon was not paying attention. He was lost in his mind. Nevertheless, he suddenly woke up from his thoughts as soon as he heard the word ‘seventh’. Therefore, he looked at his side to see who else joined them on the platform.   
His hearth dropped as soon as he saw Hoseok standing there right next to Kihyun. Therefore, Hoseok was called right after him. Did that mean that they where debuting together? All the relief that the tall vocalist felt throughout that last week suddenly dropped on him as if the building fell on his head. That meant that he had to see Hoseok everyday now, practice with him, sing with him, sleep in the same dorm as him. Maybe this would not sound so bad since it happened before. However, Hyungwon has recently accepted his feelings so hiding them would become even tougher for him. 

By the time Hyungwon had woken up from his thoughts again, Minhyuk was chosen as the last trainee to debut and Hyung-Soo was talking about how much more they’ll have to put through and how tougher the work will become. So he decided to stop drowning in his thoughts and feelings and pay attention. And at this moment where they everyone was congratulating them, Hyungwon felt proud. He was still unsure, but he was happy. 

**

The seven males stumbled into the dorm, hands heavy with their luggage. Neither of the past few hours has properly sunk in and all seven remained at the door looking around with blank expressions. 

“Are you going to go in or are we sleeping on the stairs tonight?” the manager asked from behind Changkyun. All of them made way for the manager to pass through and he dropped his luggage in the middle of the room before looking at them. “I know this is still overwhelming for all of you but you need to settle down in your rooms right away. You have to wake up early tomorrow so that we can settle everything properly and we can start preparing your debut.” 

They all held a breath as soon as he said the word ‘debut’ and their manager could see their eyes widen. These kids still do not believe it! “Yes, your debut. You seven are going to debut as a group together,” the manager believed that if he said the word enough times, they could start to accept it. “But that does not mean that you have to take it lightly. You have to work even harder than you have up until now because it is not only the people from Starship who will be judging you, but also your fans and even haters. Every group has haters so you all better start learning to not let certain words and comments affect you.” The manager took a deep breath, “now, there are two rooms with bunk beds. You can decide how to room yourselves. Go on.” 

The seven males dragged their feet into the main room and looked at each other. Hyunwoo, who seemed to be the most composed of all, spoke first. “How are we going to room?” 

They all looked at each other and shrugged until Jooheon spoke, “why don’t we room by age? Hyunwoo-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, Minhyuk-hyung and Kihyun-hyung in one room and the rest in another?”   
“No!” Hoseok suddenly spoke loudly, almost making the others jump, “Hyunwoo-hyung and Minhyuk have the worst sleeping habits so I will definitely not room with BOTH of them. I don’t want to spend a whole night freaked out because of their staring and talking.” Kihyun nodded to this, agreeing with the elder’s words.   
“I’ll trade with Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said, “Jooheon, Changkyun and I in one room and you four in another.” The rest nodded at Minhyuk’s words and they picked up their luggage again and walked into different rooms. 

“I can take the top bunk,” Kihyun said, looking at Hoseok. He knew that his elder was afraid of heights and he did not really mind being up there.   
“I can take the top one too,” Hyungwon said. He had two main reasons for this. Firstly was that he wanted to show respect for his hyungs, secondly was that he did not want to be in the same level as Hoseok. It was already difficult enough to be in the same tiny room. “Okay,” Hyunwoo said, nodding. He did not really mind the bed at that moment. It is not like any of them where different. 

They settled down in their respective rooms. None of them unpacked their clothes and they left the luggage outside the room.   
Everyone got in bed and pretended to be asleep. 

However, after a long half-hour that seemed like a whole year, Hoseok could not take it any longer. He turned in bed and faced Hyunwoo’s bed. “Hyunwoo. Are you asleep?” he asked not so quietly. The oldest member shifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Hoseok.   
“None of us are,” Kihyun’s voice came from the top bunk and Hyunwoo moved in order to see the younger male peek through the bars of his bed. Hyungwon sat up in order to show that he was awake as well. The rest followed him and sat up in their beds. 

“I can’t believe all this,” Hoseok said, “I mean, I am happy, but it still feels surreal. I’ve dreamed about it so many times that I can’t distinguish.” He earned a soft chuckle from the other three.   
“We all dreamed about it. In this past week, it is all I dreamed about. And I did not think that I would feel bad for those who did not make it. But I do, and it’s the reason why I’m not jumping on the bed with happiness right now,” Kihyun said.   
“I did not think I would make it,” Hyungwon admitted. Hyunwoo moved to the edge of the bed to try to look at the one sharing the top bunk with him. “I had almost all the seven people in mind and I was not one of them.” They all suddenly felt bad for the tall one but Kihyun did not want to make this situation any worse. “So, how did it go? Are you officially a fortune teller?” They all smiled at Kihyun’s words, including Hyungwon.   
“Well I got five out of six so I guess I’m pretty good.”   
“You just need some more practice,” Hoseok joked and they all laughed lightly.   
Hyunwoo’s neck was getting tired with his awkward angle in order to see the ones on the top bunks, “get down here you two, it’s really difficult to look at you from here,” and Hoseok agreed with him. 

Hyungwon and Kihyun climbed down from the top bunks. Kihyun immediately landed next to Hoseok on his bed and Hoseok put his arms around Kihyun’s shoulder. Hyungwon sat down on the edge of Hyunwoo’s bed and the oldest tapped his back gently, yet it shook Hyungwon.   
“I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and realize that this is all a dream. I really cannot believe that No Mercy is over and I’m part of the group that is debuting,” Kihyun said as soon as the situation became quiet again.   
“Yeah, me too. I am waiting for Jooheon’s screams to wake us up in the morning and find everything back to normal,” Hyunwoo added. Then he looked at Hyungwon, “say fortune teller,” and the taller one smiled at what seemed to be his new nickname, “do you think we would make it big?”   
Hyungwon sighed softly, “Well, about that I’m not sure. But I am hundred per cent sure that there are three people behind the door right now and have been there for quite a while.” 

All of them looked at the door to see Minhyuk’s blond hair and two other pairs of eyes peaking through the small creak into the others’ room.   
“Come in, what are you doing hiding behind the door?” Hoseok called right away and the door was pushed open. Minhyuk immediately slumped down next to Kihyun while Jooheon climbed into Hyunwoo’s bed. Changkyun stayed in the middle, slightly awkward, until Jooheon grabbed his wrist and pulled him on the bed next to him.   
“We thought you were asleep but then we heard you talking and came to check,” the blonde-haired one explained, cuddling into his Kihyun.   
“None of us could sleep,” Kihyun, explained, “so we ended up chatting.”   
“Neither could we. I still cannot let this sink in,” said Jooheon. 

Suddenly they all became quiet. Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Changkyun looking down and avoiding the others’ gazes. They knew how close Jooheon was with #Gun and the three of them suddenly felt guilty, believing that it was one of them who took #Gun’s place, and Jooheon was blaming them about it.   
Changkyun blamed himself because he, like #Gun was a rapper so he felt that without him, the disqualified trainee would have obviously made it in. Hyungwon still did not believe that he was good enough and that #Gun would have been better in his place. While Minhyuk felt blamed since he was the last one to be called, leaving the other two trainees behind him.   
“We’re sorry,” Minhyuk mumbled and when Jooheon looked up, all the other six members avoided his gaze.   
“Hey! No!” Jooheon exclaimed, “You have nothing to be sorry for. You all deserve to be here. I was good friends with #Gun, but that does not mean that I was not friends with you as well. We made it, he did not. However, that does not mean that anyone here took his place. We worked our asses off to get here so you have no right to feel down because of someone else.” His tone of voice was almost angry. He did not want to have any clashes or awkwardness with any of them, especially not because of someone else. “There had to be good reasons for #Gun to not make it in. We are a good team, the seven of us, just how we are. So do not think for a moment that we need someone else or a different person.”   
All of them found themselves nodding to Jooheon’s words and he put his arm around the youngest and brought him closer. Jooheon was one of the youngest two, but he was strong and determined, probably a lot more than the others who were older than he was. 

“We need to come up with a name,” Kihyun said to break silence.   
“And a leader,” Hoseok said from beside him.   
“Why don’t you be the leader?” Minhyuk spoke, looking at Hoseok. Hoseok looked up and saw the others looking at him. “What? No. I think Hyunwoo should be the leader. He is the oldest after all.”   
This time it was Hyunwoo’s turn to jump, “no! You all saw what my leader ships lead to. Besides, you three are better at talking than me,” he said pointing at Hoseok, Minhyuk and Jooheon.   
“That did not matter,” Jooheon called out as soon as he saw the finger pointing at him, “and talking does not make a leader. I am almost the youngest. Cut me out.”   
“I think it’s between Hyunwoo and Hoseok. You two are the eldest, you have ideas of being the leaders of a team, and you’re both very skilled.” This time it was Hyungwon who spoke and he truly surprised them all since they believed that he had fallen asleep.   
“I don’t think that we have a say in the leader matter,” Hoseok said, “I would not mind that I would be the leader if you all agree. But I believe that Hyunwoo is better and it is not really up to us to pick a leader.” The others shrugged, knowing that probably their manager or the CEO from star ship would be the one who picked the leader. 

The seven males stayed awake almost throughout the whole night, chatting between them about various subjects until all of them dozed off, mashed up in two small beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry if it did not involve the main pair. Also, if you would like to suggest any other ships to include in here go ahead and leave a comment about it. I am already writing the next chapter so hopefully it will not take long to post it. Please leave any comments you have about this chapter in the comment section. Thank you.


	3. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven members of Monsta X have a day of, and Minhyuk came up with an idea how to spend their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry. I know I said this fic will be three chapters long but this is the third chapter and it is not finished yet. Maybe next two chapters? Can you put up with me for two/three more chapters?  
> I promised Hyungwonho will be back in this chapter and here it is. Shownu x Minhyuk, Jooheon x Changkyun and Hyungwon x Kihyun also happen and I'm deciding whether to add Minu and Jookyun as ships in this fanfic.

It had already been a month since Monsta X where officially formed and all they had been doing was practice, practice and more practice. Individual training, vocal and rap lessons, dance practice and group working filled more than twelve hours a day. Other than that, each began working on song writing and choreography to their upcoming album. They had most of the album already prepared when they were told about it, but where still allowed to conduct a few changes here and there. Aside from for showering and maximum of five hours sleep they did not enter their dorm.

They all began getting used to the routine by then. Kihyun and Wonho waking up first, making it their job to wake the others up. Then Kihyun would make breakfast while the others attempt to help, which most of the time ended up as giving the short one more work than usual. They eat quickly, shower quickly and head off to the practice rooms to see which person was there to fill their day. Initially, they still spent most of the time on individual lessons, but within two weeks, they began working in pairs and as a whole group. Hyungwon could remember clearly the hours he spent working with Hoseok. He was still, tried to avoid looking at the older male and making as little physical contact as possible. However, past two lessons he figured that he was making things awkward and maybe even obvious so he tried to relax a little. He tried to join Hoseok’s jokes and even hit him back whenever he was teased by the older. In addition, when he saw that Hoseok was not so awkward around him any longer, he began relaxing along as well.

However, Hyungwon realized that all that was making him notice Hoseok more, wanting to spend more time with him and long for his company whenever he was not around. And that only made Hyungwon fall more and more for Hoseok, until he realized that he was almost getting possessive over him. He did not like seeing Hoseok engage in those long chats with Hyunwoo, neither did he like it when Minhyuk was literally hanging on Hoseok’s neck and whenever Changkyun hugged his hyung from behind and leaned his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hyungwon wanted to do all that himself but he did not have the courage to. Until he did.

 

**

 

The life of an idol was great, unless you where literally locked inside during any free time. Monsta X members where running out of things to do in their spare time and it was driving them insane.

They had a day of which they had to spend in their dorms. Kihyun woke up first, followed by Hoseok and the two went to make breakfast without attempting to wake the others. They knew how much the others would whine in case that they where woken up early on a day off. The two ate their breakfast by themselves and after cleaning the kitchen, they went to wake up the others. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon refused to wake up and opted for more sleep. Hyunwoo and Changkyun woke up feeling heavy and already bored. While the other two were eating, Kihyun began cleaning the mess that they left in the main room the night before, while Hoseok picked up a book and attempted to read. However, the noises and chatting coming from the younger caused him to close the book and just help him clean up. When they got back in the kitchen, they found Changkyun asleep on the table while Hyunwoo was playing and tossing his cup up and catching it again in boredom.

“Why don’t you go shower hyung?” Kihyun said, shaking Changkyun’s shoulders to wake him up.  
“Have you showered already?” asked Hyunwoo looking at the two of them.  
Kihyun shook his head and so did Hoseok. “I’ll go after you,” Hoseok added. Hyunwoo placed the cup on the table properly and got up. While the oldest was leaving the room, Kihyun managed to earn a whine from Changkyun.

The other three did not wake up before 11 o’clock and by then Kihyun was making lunch, Hoseok was reading, Hyunwoo was jumping from one side of the main room to another and Changkyun was still showering. Minhyuk slumped down next to Hoseok in the main room and cuddled to him, yawning loudly. Jooheon entered the kitchen looking for something to eat while Hyungwon pulled his blanket along in the main room and lied down there again. By the time Changkyun was finished with his shower, lunch was ready and they hurried to eat. They chatted randomly, trying to figure out what they can do to spend time.

It wasn’t until early evening that Minhyuk came up with an idea. “Why don’t we play truth or dare?” he shouted excitedly. However, the others did not seem to share the same opinion.  
“That game is boring,” said Kihyun, leaning his head on Jooheon, “besides we played it a lot of times.”  
“No,” shouted Minhyuk, getting up on his knees, “we’ll make a sort of punishment for the one who fails to perform his task.”  
“What punishment?” asked Hyungwon.  
“Hitting their wrist,” suggested Jooheon. They all frowned, especially Changkyun who ended up getting the most hits last time they made such punishment. They suddenly began firing many suggestions, which were refused by almost all the members. Until Minhyuk showed a proud, creepy smile that made everyone shudder and suddenly fear for their lives.  
“The one who losses has to kiss the one who played the round before.”  
They all stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Their minds blank while their eyes grew bigger.  
“What?!” shouted Jooheon.  
Minhyuk busted out laughing, “Yes, let’s do it. It is the best way to encourage us to do the task.” And it seemed though the others had no say in this because regardless of how much they argued against, they still ended up playing by the blonde’s rules.

The first few rounds went by smoothly. Everyone was able to do the dare that was asked of them and none of them had to do the terrible punishment that Minhyuk was so intelligent when coming up with. It was not that the dares where easy, but no one wanted to kiss another male, and if they did, not in front of the others.

However, by the seventh round, the bottle fell on Minhyuk and the dare he was given was not only difficult but also practically impossible.  
“No guys come on, that’s not fair.” Hoseok was laughing loudly while Kihyun was looking at him in a ‘you-deserved-it’ way. They were all messing with him except for one person. Hyunwoo. He was the one who finished his dare previously and according to the punishment, it was him that Minhyuk had to kiss. And when the others realized this, they bursted out in a loud laughter, pointing at the two of them. Hyunwoo was in the verge of punching Minhyuk, maybe that way he would give the blond a concussion and he would get out of this situation.  
“Come on Minhyuk-hyung,” Changkyun shouted, “you have to kiss Hyunwoo-hyung now as the punishment says,” and the other four continued with the encouragement.

Therefore, Minhyuk had to do it. Hyunwoo stood as still as possible, trying not to think about the fact that he was already feeling Minhyuk’s breath on his face. Minhyuk tried to cheat, biting his lips into his mouth so that it would not involve the touch of their lips. However, Hoseok saw that, “Hey, hey, no. You cannot cheat. You have to kiss him properly.” Therefore, Minhyuk had to comply.

Before their lips touched, Minhyuk’s ears where glowing crimson and it was as if Hyunwoo was petrified. Minhyuk closed the small gap between their lips and all the other guys around them began laughing and wowing loudly. Minhyuk pulled away quickly, not once looking at the older male while he turned to take his seat again. They others continued laughing while the misfortunate two sat there awkwardly.

After the other five calmed down the game resumed and none of the dares given where difficult. However, then boredom began taking over and the fact that they knew how funny it was to see someone else in such an awkward situation that they were all looking for the next victims. And as soon as the bottle landed on Changkyun, they knew they found them. Kihyun, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk gathered around Hyunwoo, who was supposed to give Changkyun his dare. Minhyuk had already forgotten about his kiss with the older male as he was almost lying down on him and whispering in his ear. On the other hand, Jooheon, who had completed his dare previously, was looking at them in shock, hoping and almost begging the youngest to complete the dare no matter what it was. However, when the dare came out from Hyunwoo’s mouth, Changkyun had already turned to look at Jooheon.  
“Sorry hyung,” the youngest rapper said as soon as he looked into Jooheon’s eyes. Like Minhyuk, Jooheon’s ears immediately turned red.

“Has Changkyun ever even kissed anyone?” Minhyuk asked, already laughing. Changkyun turned to frown at his hyung, “Hyung! I’m twenty not ten,” and the others all began wowing and whistling, making the youngest blush even harder.

Jooheon did not move. He suddenly began feeling sorry for making fun of Hyunwoo and Minhyuk earlier. Changkyun on the other hand wanted to get this over with, so when the older rapper was least expecting it, he went ahead and pressed their lips together. Jooheon did not even get the time to register that it was happening when the younger was quickly pulling away. The other began complaining that he pulled away too quickly.  
“No one stated how long it should take,” Changkyun said confidently, sitting back down at his spot. The others could not argue with that.

The next victim was Hyungwon, three rounds later and the one paying the same debt was Kihyun. This one too was over quickly, just like Changkyun’s and Jooheon’s. None of the two really made a fuss about it, and Kihyun actually continued with the joke and Hyungwon followed. However, when the bottle stopped on Hoseok the following round and all the others jumped on Minhyuk to give the dare, Hyungwon felt his soul leaving his body.

The dare Hoseok was given was impossible as well and Hyungwon just resigned himself to his death. Hoseok sighed when he heard the dare and the rest began laughing and teasing the two of them. Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s ankles and pulled him closer to the middle of the circle. In the process, Hyungwon ended up falling down on his back.  
“Stay like that, stay like that,” Jooheon, shouted while laughing and he pushed Hyungwon down again as soon as the other tried to sit up.

“Hey come on, why like this?” Hyungwon said. He tried to sit up again but Jooheon was still holding him down.  
“You have to kiss him like this,” Minhyuk shouted, pushing Hoseok onto Hyungwon. Unlike Hyungwon, Hoseok was laughing, slightly blushing but nothing seemed weird. Hyungwon wondered how Hoseok could be so calm, because no one else acted the way he did.  
“Come on, come on,” Jooheon said. He released his grab from Hyungwon since the taller was performing no resistance or attempt to sit up.

Hoseok almost lied down onto the tall male, his hands on each side of his head while he was holding his weight on his knees which where between Hyungwon’s thighs. Hoseok leaned down and as soon as the taller could feel the breath on his face, he closed his eyes immediately, hoping that it does not look too weird to the prying eyes of their group mates around them. As soon as he saw that, Hoseok closed his as well and he continued leaning down towards Hyungwon’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I'M SORRY! It will happen in the next chapter. A full description. I promise. But while writing this I was not in the right mood and I did not want to ruin the moment because I was not completely into writing. I swear I will add it at the beginning of the next chapter or else I'll make a full chapter of the two of them kissing non stop! Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also please comment if you'd like to see Shownu x Minhyuk and Jooheon x I.M in the following chapters. Or maybe any other pair with the remaining members. I don't really mind any ship. Thank you.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X are spending more and more time together and Hyungwon is getting unable to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very slight Shownu x Minhyuk if you squint. However, I might make something similar to this for them after I finish this one.

Hyungwon felt his heart burst as soon as Hoseok’s lips touched his. He held in his breath, as if this was his first kiss and he had no idea what he had to do. He felt his own lips tremble and wondered if the older male felt it too. However, after a few seconds, one from the other _very nice_ members put their hand at the back of Hoseok’s head, pushed him, and held him even closer. Both Hoseok and Hyungwon opened their eyes, but since Hyungwon saw that the other did not struggle, he did not do so either. Hoseok’s lips felt so soft against his, which probably felt rough since the taller had a habit of biting his lips. Hyungwon wondered whether he could be enjoying this moment since it is the first kiss with his crush. However, he wished that he could taste Hoseok’s lips in a different, more private and intimate moment.

After sometime it was getting exhausting, Hyungwon kicked up trying to hit whoever was holding Hoseok down, and even though he did not hit, he managed to unbalance who it was and Hoseok was able to lift his head up. Hyungwon moved from under Hoseok and sat up.

“Why did you do that?” Hoseok groaned, turning to Minhyuk. Hyungwon could believe that it was the blond who did that.  
Minhyuk was laughing, rolling on the floor. “Me?” he managed to say when he began breathing again, “Jooheon was taking pictures!”  
Both Hoseok and Hyungwon turned to Jooheon, who was laughing as well. “What? No, come on. What if someone sees them?” Hyungwon said trying to snatch the younger’s phone from his hand.  
“It’s not like I’m showing them to anyone,” he replied, hiding his phone and keeping it from his hyung reach.

The game carried on with a blushed Hyungwon who barely paid any more attention.

**

Things got worse for Hyungwon after that day. From that day, as soon as Hyungwon caught Hoseok’s eyes, he would turn his gaze right away with a blush appearing on his cheeks. The others teased him about it, but neither of them understood that it was more than simply shyness. Actually, it was not shyness at all. Every night the tall dreamed and fantasized about feeling his hyung’s lips once more and it was driving him insane. It came to a point where Hyungwon had to get out of bed to shower one night. Therefore, whenever he caught the sight of Hoseok, those fantasies came back to him and he felt dirty about it.

However, as he began calming down again, fuel was added to the fire, and this time, Hyungwon had no idea how to control it.

 

Next time round, they where all a bit drunk. It was not something new that after a hard day of training they would buy some alcohol just to relax inside, especially since the day after was free as well. It was Hyunwoo the one who started the trend when he, Kihyun and Minhyuk went out to get take out one evening and the elder bought some beer for himself, which eventually he ended up having to share with six other people. He did not like that. Therefore, the following week he bought enough for seven people. However, that still was not enough as the night was still early and all the members were out of alcohol. From then on, Hyunwoo learned that it is better to buy extra then less. Moreover, regardless of how many he would buy, there was never any leftover since it seemed like the members (at least most of them) where able to handle their drinks. They would never do this frequently, only when they were absolutely sure that they had the time to get over the hangover the day after.

One night followed the same routine as the others. Eating, drinking and chatting loudly on the floor of the main room, with the TV turned on but no one paid particular attention to it. None of them bothered to clean up when they finished eating, instead they pushed the empty boxes to the side and turned the TV to a game and began competing against each other. The drinks where getting the best of them and the first one to pass out were Minhyuk. The male even managed to make a fool of himself by walking in the wall because he could not calculate the door. Hyunwoo, who was only _slightly_ more sober that the blond picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bed, only to fall asleep on top of him as soon as he lowered him down.

They was soon followed by Kihyun, who fell asleep on the floor, and one by one, they accompanied the tiny male and there was a cluster of bodies, boxes and empty cans in the main room.

In the middle of his sleep, a dream erupted for Hyungwon and he was disturbed with something touching his lips. In his dream, the seven guys were sitting outside in the middle of an empty field. The sun was shining on their bodies. Jooheon and Changkyun were asleep on Kihyun. Somewhere from behind him, Hyungwon heard a soft moan, which he recognized to be Minhyuk’s. That sound was soon silenced by Hyunwoo’s voice telling him to keep quiet. However, that was not what the tall male was focusing on. He parted his eyes slightly just so that he could see and confirm that those warm hands on his waist and those soft lips against his where indeed Hoseok’s. Moreover, he was not disappointed.

Hyungwon let go into the kiss. He kissed the male back with just as much force, putting his right arm around Hoseok’s neck to hold him closer. The kiss deepened and Hoseok slid his tongue in between the taller’s lips teasing him slowly and sexually. It made Hyungwon desperate for more. He pressed Hoseok closer to him, allowing the older male to bite and suck onto his lips. This dream was more than anything Hyungwon could ask for. He could feel himself getting hard and wondered where he could take this dream of his. He leaned onto the older male and slowly moved his hips against the other’s, causing both of them to moan in each other’s mouth. However, Hoseok pulled away.  
“We can’t Hyungwon,” he said breathless, “the others are here. This is not the right time.”

Hyungwon could not understand what the other meant with those words but the dream immediately stopped with that.

As soon as he woke up, Hyungwon hated his previous night’s decisions as he felt his body aching due to his sleeping position and his head was about to burst. He also hated how the sun was shining and every other thing around. He decided to wake up to take something for the headache. Yet, he noticed that he was unable to move his arms. He opened his eyes wider and checked around him.

The tall male almost screamed at the sight in front of him. Cuddled to him, with both arms around his waist was Hoseok, sleeping soundly against Hyungwon’s neck. To that, Hyungwon also had both arms around the male, their bodies tightly squashed together. He immediately remembered the dream from the night before and gasped. Hyungwon looked down and to his dismal he saw what he hoped would also be a dream. Hyungwon was hard! He needed to find a way to get out of this situation as quickly as possible before Hoseok would wake up and would make things even more awkward for both of them.

Hyungwon managed to wiggle away from Hoseok’s hug without waking him up and he ran off to the bathroom without looking at anything or anyone else. While the cold water was running over his body, Hyungwon’s mind ran to the previous night’s dream and wondered if he had messed something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I cannot keep a secret...it was not a dream. :P (Possibly even the Shownu x Minhyuk part)  
> Keep in touch...new update and closure is coming soon.


	5. Lips

After a long shower, Hyungwon tried to spend the rest of the day without having any sort of contact with Hoseok. On the other hand, initially Hoseok seemed like he wanted to talk to Hyungwon, but as he realized that the taller male was ignoring him, he gave up on it. It was not until late in the evening that Hoseok managed to come face to face with Hyungwon.  
“Hey,” the older said, as if the two has not spent the day around each other.  
“I need to go, the managers called me,” Hyungwon was quick to reply, trying to get away from that situation.  
“Can I talk to you for a second?” Hoseok asked and the younger felt his heart drop to his stomach.  
“I really have to go. It’s important,” he rushed his words and tried to walk past Hoseok. However, the other took hold of his thin wrist and stopped him.  
“Please, even this is important.”

Hyungwon stopped and looked at Hoseok in the eyes for the first time that day. “Yeah, okay. Make it quick though, I really need to hurry.”  
Hoseok nodded. Through the few seconds that it took for the older to open his mouth, Hyungwon already had a hundred reasons why the other had stopped him and wanted to talk to him. However, nothing he thought of was what came out from Hoseok’s mouth.  
“Um, well,” for the first time, the older one seemed to be flustered while talking to Hyungwon, “do you like remember anything?” Hoseok muttered, “from last night?”  
Hyungwon’s heart stopped beating with those words, his mind quickly working as to what where the possibilities of what he could have done before passing out on the floor.  
“What do you mean?” because he would have rather preferred that the two began the fight of their life against him stupidly confessing on doing something worse.  
“Last night you woke up in the middle of the night. Do you remember anything from that?” Hoseok asked. Moreover, for the first time, Hyungwon was actually seeing the other blush.  
“I don’t remember waking up. Why? What happened?” Now the tall one was curious, his mind wondering what could have happened for them to come to this point.

Hoseok licked his lips, looking around flustered and quiet. Hyungwon felt the whole world was dropping on him at that moment and the longer the dark haired one took to speak, the heavier the air seemed to get. Hoseok was incredibly close, no one was in the kitchen at that moment, and even though the others were playing video games loudly, to Hyungwon it seemed as if the world went mute.  
“I was awake and you where sort of crushing me, so I tried to wake you up and you did, sort of at least. Then you began talking and muttering something, I could not really make out what you where saying at that moment. Therefore, I tried to push you a bit to the side but you wrapped your arms around my neck and held me close to you.”

Hyungwon was ready to go jump out of the window. His mind was only considering if the fall was enough to kill him and get him rid of all of this. He was extremely embarrassed, especially since Hoseok’s blush was getting darker with every word.

“Oh my god,” he managed to blabber out, “I’m sorry. I mean, did I do anything else?” He was dreading the answer to that question.  
“No you, I did,” Hoseok replied honestly. “I...kissed you?” Hyungwon’s eyes opened widely and the shorter male believed that they were going to pop out of his head. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “I mean; I know sorry does not count for it. I have been trying to talk to you all day to apologize, but you kept avoiding me. Therefore, I thought you knew and you hated me for it...”  
Hyungwon cut Hoseok’s words, “it was not a dream?”  
“Huh?” the older asked confused.  
“Last night, I had a dream where we were...and then I...and you said that the other’s where around,” Hyungwon could not bring himself to say the actual words, “That was not a dream?”  
Hoseok shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said again, “I kissed you because...well because...well...” it was a long pause because Hoseok thought that he was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. “I like you.”  
Hyunwon stopped. He stopped looking around, he stopped thinking, he even stopped breathing and for a moment, he believed that he had stopped living.  
“What?!”  
“Sorry,” Hoseok was very quick in his answer.  
“No I mean what? I mean, I like you too,” he did not plan to say that aloud. He had not thought that he would have the opportunity and chance to say it out loud.  
“You do?” Hoseok said in disbelief, “but I thought you hated me. You’re almost always avoiding me!”  
“I avoided you because I liked you,” the tall one said.

The two stood there in silence, looking around them. Awkwardness filled the room to the point where both where thinking that this talk lead to nothing. It will go back to how it has always been between them and Hyungwon hated that. He hated that he just confessed his love and it resulted in nothing.  He leaned against the counter, wondering who of them will be leaving the room first.

Until Hoseok walked closer to him, locking him in the corner he had positioned himself in. The older male seemed to have gotten his confidence back as his finger trailed Hyungwon’s arm.  
“So, since you like me as well,” it was a soft tone, barely audible. Yet Hyungwon could hear every beat clearly and prominent over the loud noises coming for the next room. “Can I kiss you again?”

Hyungwon did not trust his voice with Hoseok in such a tight space. However, he did not need to answer because the dark haired was already pulling him closer, his breath ghosting over Hyungwon’s cheek. He noticed Hoseok licking his lips before he closed the proximity between them with a very soft touch.

Until it was not soft any more. It was fierce, as if they were trying to recover the time that was wasted. However, it seemed as if the taller was still nervous about everything that was happening around him and Hoseok needed to push him a little bit to get an actually reaction from him. Hoseok bit on Hyungwon’s lips, softly, but dominantly, forcing a grunt out of the taller, which gave Hoseok what he wanted when Hyungwon parted his lips and opened his mouth. Hoseok’s tongue was immediately inside his mouth and that caused Hyunwon to moan surprised by how easily he was being won over.

Hoseok held Hyungwon’s hips tightly, feeling his bones with the tip of his fingers. Unconsciously, the taller was lifting himself up on his tiptoes, making it impossible for Hoseok to keep with his height. Therefore, Hoseok had to pull away, “What’s wrong? Why do you keep pulling up?”  
“Sorry,” Hyungwon said, “I didn’t mean to. I’m just nervous.”  
“About what?”  
“All this! I still cannot believe this is true.”

Hoseok laughed softly and pecked Hyungwon on the cheek, “I can do it as many times as it takes you to get used to it. I’m not going anywhere, not now that I managed to get you.”  
Hyungwon smiled shyly, “good. Cause I don’t want you to go anywhere either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this has ended so dry. I'm also sorry to those who where expecting smut but I felt that it was too soon in the story to make them do kinky shit. Thank you for all who read this...I wish I could have given this mini fic the proper attention but I was really busy with school. I promise I will come back with more Hyungwonho soon :) 
> 
> Those of you who said would like some Shownu/Minhyuk, I am currently writing chapter 1 of that fic I promised a few chapters ago. Unlike this one...Shownu/Minhyuk (someone please update me with the name of this ship) will have a bunch of kinky shits going on. 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking around. I hope you enjoyed this enough to check out my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Updates will be coming soon. If you enjoyed it please do not forget to leave a kudos and I am open for suggestions and corrections in the comments.


End file.
